thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn Fall
This tribute was created by Nightlock Kryptonite, please do not use her without my premission Information Name: Autumn Fall Pronunciation: Aw-tum Fall Age: 12 District: '''7 Appearance: '''Personality: '''Autumn is a very shy, timid girl who nobody would even take a second glance at, she and everyone else thinks that she has a perfectly normal District 7 life. But they are wrong. Although she is oblivious to the facts of her past, she has always felt like she never fitted into District 7, and she has always thought that she suited District 1. But she knock her suspicions away when she talked to her parents. She can stick up for herself but tends to fail while trying, but strangely, nobody has picked on her, she was always thankful for that. '''Weapon Of Choice: Bladed Boomerang Alternate weapons: Axe, Throwing Axes Reaping: When she found out she was kidnapped, she freaked out and she thought her only choice was to volunteer for the games to get away from her parents Strengths: She has a very good aim when throwing a boomerang and has also learned to catch things pretty well, since the boomerang she uses is bladed. She is also very organized and keeps everything in a practical manner Weaknesses: She isn't the smartest girl in the world and is pretty simple minded. She can also freak out very easily over the smallest of matters Fear: Hights (Vertigo) Alliance: Loner Token: Her mums (Kidnappers) bracelet, she kept it because even though they stole her, she still loved her mum and dad Interview angle: Shy, Cute and Promiscuous Bloodbath Strategy: She will dash into the bloodbath but will trip over on purpose and pretend that she is dead until the end of the bloodbath, then she will jump up and take whatever supplies that are near her and then will just run away into the surrounding area. Games Strategy: She will stay in the same place for all of the games, never moving her camp, but she will make sure that her camp is a sort of tree house and will be above the ground, so no-one will stumble across her. If she sees anyone in her tree house then she will throw her boomerang at them, but if they are in an alliance then she wont because she doesn't want to get discovered. The only times when she will leave her camp is when she is really thirsty or hungry and of she makes it to the final 7 or so. Then she will brave the arena. Reasons for winning: To return to District 7 and to forgive her mum and dad for kidnapping her. Back-story: Autumn thought that she had a normal old District 7 life, which she did for 11 years, she had a mum and a dad (Berlyr and Kane) she found a group of friends, got a boyfriend, fitted in. Until she came across a weekly news report that her District gets exclusively, and on the news report was a missing child slideshow with two picture of each child, one of when they were kidnapped and on of what they would look like today. About halfway through there was an about 1 year old baby and what she saw next took her to her wits end; A picture that looks exactly like herself. She didn't know what to do, she first thought that it must of been a simple coincidence, but when she thought harder, the kidnapped baby lived in District 1, where she always felt like she was from, but was taken on the seas of District 4 on their family. Their ship was invaded by a group of people from District 7 called the 'Sea Shakers'. They tied up the mum, dad and brother but they decided to take the baby back to District 7 because they thought it would be a punishment for the uptight posh people. Autumn sat down with Berlyr and Kane and asked if she was kidnapped and she explained all of her suspicions, and to her horror, they confirmed it all. Berlyr and Kane were part of the 'Sea Shakers' and decided to take the baby because Berlyr was infertile and desperately wanted a child to call her own. When Autumn found all this out she couldn't take it. She sprinted out of her house and hid in the woods for a week until the reaping, where she volunteered to get away from her kidnappers, but when she saw their distraught faces she realized that she didn't care about the kidnapping, she just wanted to be safe and she knew that she was more then safe with Berlyr and Kane, but alas, it was too late. Category:District 7 Category:12 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Volunteer